


Ribes

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 word ficlets, Serph/each male Embryon in demon form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribes

**Author's Note:**

> [branch of currants: "you please all."]

Despite being excitable, Dyaus is gentle. His arms are not built to bend, but Serph holds his hands anyway, intertwining fingers with claws. Dyaus cranes and nuzzles Serph with his jaws full of shark teeth. 

One snap is all it would take, but Serph has never been more at ease.

-

Vayu is almost twice his height while Serph’s reverted, and being able to slip underneath his torso flaps makes Serph feel – childish? Like a kid again? – some positive emotion he can’t quite grasp. 

To his surprise, Gale seems to share the sentiment, as Vayu trembles with a single silent chuckle.

-

Agni is always rougher than the others, impatient as he rips both uniform and undershirt, but Serph closes his eyes and melts in his arms. Their trust runs deep, spans countless battles side-by-side, and dinners devouring the same flesh.

Besides, Serph likes a couple scrapes and bruises to show off.


End file.
